I Wish You'd Get A Clue
by meltedpoo
Summary: There's two months left before the prom and Takao is being asked by Midorima's partner to be his dancing instructor. (fem!Midorima)


**Title**: I Wish You'd Get A Clue

**Summary**: There's two months left before the prom and Takao is being asked by Midorima's partner to be his dancing instructor. (fem!Midorima)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own fictional gay men playing impossible basketball and 'fish-and-go-strip' in a rickshaw.

**A/N**: I was listening to I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You by Black Kids last night and since I think about Midorima every night, this one-shot happened.

* * *

**I WISH YOU'D GET A CLUE**

"Takao-san! Please take me under your wing!"

Takao froze. It was 6 AM and he's on his way to the classroom. The school was still fairly deserted at this hour and yet here was a guy, a guy he has never seen before, asking him to take him under his wing. He observed the person standing before him and saw a mediocre boy of average height and weight with black hair and brown eyes. The only thing redeeming about his features was the fact that he had nothing redeeming at all. Takao would have been impressed by this lack of prominence if he wasn't so confused by the sudden request.

Undaunted by Takao's silence the guy continued, "I am Kutamura Dan! Please teach me how to dance!"

Takao regained his ability to talk. He raised his hand up and said, "Woah! Easy there, boy. I think you got the wrong person. Why would you want _me_ to teach _you_ how to dance?"

"Well..." the guy trailed off and blushed. "You're close with Midorima-chan, right? So I thought you'd know what type of guys she'd like and all the other stuff, you know, and..."

Takao raised his eyebrow suspiciously, "What has Shin-chan got to do with this?"

"A-ah...well, I kind of asked her out to prom and she said yes." The guy bowed his head and laughed shyly. When he looked up, Takao was nowhere to be seen.

ooo

"Shin-chan! What is this I hear about you getting a partner for prom?!"

Midorima looked up calmly from the book she was reading, "Good morning to you, too, Kazunari."

Takao, face red and seething, brought his face close to Midorima's. Midorima, not one to back down on a challenge, glared in return. Even the few students who were there could feel the tension as the two held their staring contest, neither one back down, their faces so close it could be called awkward if they weren't looking so angry.

"I asked you a question, Shin-chan."

"You're being impolite, _Takao."_

Takao's face turned, if possible, even redder. There was something unnerving about Midorima calling _him, _her childhood friend, the only guy she could get along with that didn't want to be her boyfriend, by his surname. Takao did _not _like it at all and Midorima knew that this was the one thing that triggered Takao's anger and clouded his judgment. Once Takao lost his temper, he was bound to lose.

"You're calling me like a stranger _again!"_

"If you want me to answer you then calm down, Kazunari."

Takao muttered a low, "Fine" and sat down on the chair in front of Midorima, "So?"

Midorima sighed and put her book away. Takao was normally a happy-go-lucky person and he rarely, if ever, got angry. Midorima knew how to control Takao but a fuming Takao still wasn't a good idea. She had to appease Takao somehow and get to the root of the problem. She sighed again. She had only wanted to enjoy a good day, reading a good book, staying away from all the drama of high school life. Was that too much to ask for?

"So, what?"

"This Dan guy. Who is he?"

"Dan?"

"Don't act dumb, Shin-chan. That guy you agreed to go to prom with!"

"Oh, him. He's called Dan, then?"

"What?! You don't even know his name?!"

"I didn't listen to him talk."

Takao raised his eyebrow. A migraine was starting to develop and his temples were really hurting. He found the way Midorima was so clueless cute most of the time but it really did give him stress when it got to be too much. How could someone agree to dance with a guy they don't even know the name of, anyway? That devil-may-care attitude had crossed the borders and it was up to Takao, or so he felt, to fix things for his dear friend.

"Look, Shin-chan, why did you even agree to go to prom with him?"

"He was the first one to ask."

"So you just said yes?!"

"You're repeating yourself a little too much, Kazunari."

"Because...Shin-chan! You don't even know him! That guy sounds so useless and, and-"

"Kazunari," Midorima glared at Takao, "why do you even care?"

Takao screamed in frustration. Midorima was really, really, _really _dense. She could be an ocean. Or a brick wall. There just wasn't anybody in the entire school who doubted Takao's feelings for her but she, of all people, was unaware of it. She may be the president of the student council and the top student of their year but she was dumb as hell. Stupid. Idiotic. She had the sensitivity of a cat. Takao had spent years and years trying to let her get the hint and just when he thought he was getting successful, she asks him why he _cares. _Takao would laugh if he didn't want to cry.

"God, Shin-chan. You're the stupidest person I've ever had the misfortune of meeting."

"Wha-"

Time stopped as Takao did what he had held back from doing all these years. He could hear the rush of blood in his ears and muffled cries of surprise in the distance. Someone was cheering and someone else was telling them to stop, but Takao did _not _want to stop. He was finally holding Midorima's face in his hands, finally he was letting go of all the pent-up emotions and he had no plans of stopping soon. Midorima's glasses were cold, her cheeks were hot and finally, when Takao let go, she was red and close to tears, a reaction that Takao deemed a good one. He laughed merrily and held up two of his fingers as his classmates cheered for them. Midorima was slumped on her desk and muttering, "Idiot" over and over again. Takao looked at her and smiled.

"I love you, Shin-chan."

"Die, idiot."

ooo

**EXTRA**

Takao was humming merrily under his breath as he and Midorima walked home together. It was the happiest day of his life even though Midorima still wouldn't allow him to hold her hand.

"Shin-chan, I love you _sooo _much"

"Shut up, Takao."

"Hah! Bet that Dan guy will be crying himself to sleep tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he doesn't have a prom date anymore."

Midorima stopped on her tracks to look at Takao blankly, "He has me."

"Wha-what?!"

"I'm going to prom with him, remember?"

"But-but, how about me?!"

"Don't be silly, Takao. He asked me first. You should have made your move faster." Midorima said. She turned her back on Takao to hide her smirk.

* * *

**A/N**: Do Japanese schools even have prom? idk it's almost prom here so yay!


End file.
